The invention relates to seats for vehicles such as automobiles, and particularly to a means and a method for providing adequate support for the lumbar region of an occupant where the seats as originally built fail to provide adequate support.
Numerous attempts have been made to adjust seats of vehicles to individuals. Some have employed mechanically operable inserts which can be adjusted from the exterior of the seat through mechanical connections. Others have suggested that seat backs should be made in separable sections whereby individual sections can be adjusted and provided with inserts, or exchanged for different configurations of seat sections.
Yet another solution is to purchase a custom built seat from one of the many concerns which will do such custom work.